Faith
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: A girl comes through the 'gate and brings back memories he didn't think he had. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Faith.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Faith, nothing else ( Stargate SG1 and it's characters are property of MGM, Gekko etc... I'm just taking them out for a spin then taking them back to their rightful owners.  
  
Authors note: All the facts and figures may not be correct; I can't help it, I'm just a little girl with big ideas. PLEASE review I need the support or I may start seeing Freud again, that ghost has a lot to say for himself!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill took the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Will some one please shut that damn klaxon off?" He shouted at the occupants of the gate room. The really annoying sound ceased. "Thank you."  
  
"Good morning Sir?" Asked his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Not really Carter, no." She smiled at his response and turned back to the computer in front of her.  
  
The gigantic stone ring stopped spinning and the blue wormhole whooshed into life.  
  
"Sir we have no IDC signal and the iris is still malfunctioning."  
  
"Alright." He flicked a switch and talked into a mike. "Stand by airmen."  
  
After several minutes a figure flew through the Stargate and hit the ramp with a thud, rolling to the feet of the airman closest to the gate.  
  
Jack and Sam ran into the gate room, pushing past the armed SF's as they went. They stood next to the young airman who was looking down the barrel of his gun at the figure lying on his feet.  
  
"Sir?" He asked.  
  
"Stand down people."  
  
The SF's filtered out of the room, leaving the young man and the two SG1 members in the room.  
  
Sam knelt down by the figure and gently rolled her off the SF's feet.  
  
"Get a medical team down here." She told him, as he ran out of the door.  
  
The figure was a girl of about sixteen; her long brown hair covered half of her face. Gently smoothing the hair away, on her forehead she had the mark of Apophis. Sam recognized her facial features.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"I know Carter, she looks like Charlie." The Colonel whispered, almost to himself. "She's injured."  
  
Sam's gaze left her CO's confused face and found the cut above the girl's left eye. At that moment Janet Fraiser and her team of medics rushed into the room. After getting the girl onto a stretcher Janet turned to Sam.  
  
"She looks like Charlie." She mouthed. She remembered the pictures around the Colonel's house of his dead son from the last time they all got together.  
  
"I know." Sam mouthed back rushing after the medics and Jack.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"General Hammond should be here soon, he just left his daughters house." Said Daniel walking into the infirmary. "Any idea who she is?"  
  
Jack looked up from the battered, Minnie Mouse wallet he was holding, he handed it to the archaeologist and ran his hands through his short grey hair.  
  
"The DNA matches. I don't know how, but it does." Said Janet.  
  
"How is that possible? I mean she came through the gate, she has the mark of Apophis' Jaffa."  
  
"Yet she doesn't have the symbiote of the Jaffa." She walked off to check the girl's vitals.  
  
"I believe I know." Said Teal'c. "Apophis traded with a rogue Asgard who had access to the people of Earth. I believe that it was the Asgard Loki, he traded the Tau'ri as slaves and received Jaffa who had failed Apophis to study on."  
  
"That would explain half of it, but this must have been an alternate reality or something because I don't have a daughter." Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Faith O'Neill, birth date is the fourth of March 1987." Daniel read from the wallet. "Address...that's Sarah's house. Jack there's a picture of you, Sarah, Charlie and her." He pulled out the crumpled photo and handed it to him.  
  
"She looks about six when this was taken." Sam peered over Jack's shoulder. "I thought we destroyed the mirror."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Perhaps there is another and Apophis found it." Suggested Teal'c.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"She's waking up," Janet said walking over to them. "I think you should be there Colonel."  
  
The group walked over to the bed with the teenager in, she was grumbling in her sleep and thrashing around. She slowly yawned and stretched out her arms, moaning, she rubbed her eyes and opened them.  
  
The first person she saw was Teal'c, her eyes widened and she tried to sit up.  
  
"It is okay Faith O'Neill. I will not harm you."  
  
"Shol'va." She whispered.  
  
"Apophis is a false God, dead false God."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Dr Fraiser. The girl turned to look at the rest of the people gathered around the bed, her gaze rested on Jack.  
  
"Nanb'tu'qua? (How are you?)" Asked Daniel.  
  
"I..."She started, looking down at her hands then at Jack. "Vi'toi! (Give me that.)" She cried; the Colonel was holding her wallet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Re'sappai? (Is this yours?)" Daniel asked taking the wallet from Jack.  
  
"Ti'u. (Yes) Give me it." She pleaded.  
  
"Faith Eloise O'Neill, so help me if you don't mind your manners..." Jack stopped. "Okay, what was that?"  
  
The room was silent, no one knowing what to say. The klaxons sounding and the speakers crackling to life broke the silence.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill to the control room, Colonel O'Neill to the control room."  
  
"Nowe. (Here.)" Daniel chucked the wallet to the girl.  
  
"You stay here." He said pointing at Faith before running out of the room with the rest of his team and the CMO.  
  
No one noticed the young girl following the premiere team down the corridors to the control room, or how she hid behind a large important looking piece of equipment when she got there.  
  
"Glad to see the iris is working again."  
  
"Receiving the Tok'ra signal Sir." Said Major Carter taking over the controls.  
  
"Open the iris." The Colonel commanded. He watched the metal cover swirl open to reveal the shimmering blue wormhole, then he walked down to great the Tok'ra representative.  
  
"Jacob, lovely to see you as always."  
  
"Great to see you too Jack. Hey Sammie." The newcomer smiled and hugged his daughter.  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Where's George?"  
  
"He's on his way, he went to visit his daughter and grandchildren but we kind of have a situation at the moment." Smiled Jack.  
  
"Well I'm glad he'll be here soon, we have a problem." Jacob said gravely.  
  
"To the briefing room."  
  
Before they could get out of the gate room, Faith ran in and hugged Jacob.  
  
"Okay, consider the problem to be over."  
  
"What do you mean Dad?"  
  
"One of our spies went missing, a darn good one at that. But it would seem you've found her." He smiled and pulled the girl away from himself. "How you doing kid?"  
  
"You mean to say that my daughter was kidnapped, wiped form my memory then turned into a Tok'ra spy?" Jack frowned. "Okay, I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Briefing room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-----------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anyway, I don't see ghosts, isn't that right Shakespeare? PLEASE review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
General Hammond had arrived soon after Jacob had and was told all the information that SG1 had.  
  
"So you are remembering things that you didn't know you knew?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I keep having flash backs. I just had another; I came home from work and Charlie runs up to me with his baseball bat and glove asking to play, now normally it would be just me and him. This time Faith's there, she's about four, Charlie's six, she runs up for a hug with chocolate around her mouth and a half eaten cookie in her hand." He sighed. "Is this weird for anyone else?"  
  
"I can explain everything, well most things." Said Jacob with Selmak's voice.  
  
"Go ahead Selmak."  
  
"Teal'c is right in his assumption about the rogue Asgard Loki, he did trade the Tau'ri with minor Goa'uld such as Apophis when Ra was still alive. I believe that one of the system lords stopped the associations with Loki after the fall of Ra because the first team from Earth was deployed. Loki used to kidnap children from families that were falling apart. It is easier to repress the memories of the depressed so when Charlie died he took the chance to take Faith."  
  
"So I lost two of my children in the space of how long?"  
  
"Within two weeks it would have happened. I do not know what happened to her between the time of her capture and when the Tok'ra found her, she doesn't speak much of her past."  
  
"I will tell you." She said quietly. "When Charlie died I wanted to help you, I was confused, I didn't know where he was and you weren't talking. You just sat in Charlie's room so I used to sit with you."  
  
"I remember." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Then one day I woke up on Loki's ship, I didn't know where I was. Loki came and told me to go to another room where he sent me to a Goa'uld ship. I was so scared, I cried and told Ma'at that I wanted to go home. He used his ribbon device on me and I learnt my lesson. I worked for Ma'at as a servant; he said one day I would be able to be his Lotar. I learnt Goa'uld, how to fight, to defend my Lord." She wrinkled up her nose. "I learnt that the Goa'uld were parasites using human hosts and that Jaffa were incubators for their symbiotes. One day, about two years ago, I was on a planet with Ma'at and some other servants and Jaffa when the Tok'ra showed up and captured me. They persuaded me that they were against all of the system lords and asked me to be a spy for them. I learnt the co-ordinates for Earth from the Tok'ra and when I was cut off from the ship I dialled here. Oh and the Apophis symbol peals off."  
  
"Cheese cake." Shouted Jack. He looked around and shrugged. "Sorry, I just remembered she doesn't like cheese cake."  
  
"Cheese cake?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah that stuff...you haven't had it for years mind you..."  
  
"I could do with some decent food. No offence Selmak."  
  
"None taken, I could do with some as well." She laughed and switched back to Jacob. "Blue Jell-O, that's what I really feel like now."  
  
"I haven't had blue Jell-O, green, orange and red yes, but blue?"  
  
"You'll love it." Said Jack. "Sir, permission to..."  
  
"I think I might join you Colonel."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Faith went back as a spy for the Tok'ra, helping out Earth and visiting her father whenever possible. She tried blue Jell-O and got addicted; Sam holds annual blue Jell-O days for Tok'ra/Tau'ri bonding sessions.  
  
THE END. Please review and please, if you want more adventures with Faith then tell me in your review. If you don't then tell me in your review. You will review or else!!! 


End file.
